gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Demopan
Demopan is a fictional character that first appeared in a thread on the Steam Forums. Since then, he has made his rounds on Youtube and has become more well known. He is an extremely excited BLU Demoman donned with the Bounty Hat and the Dangeresque, Too? and wielding the Frying Pan and Chargin' Targe, whose main goal is to sell Stout Shakos for two Refined at any cost. He was created by Reddit user ichbinpwnzilla. Bio At first, Demopan could only be seen in "When you see it..." pictures, but he has since then moved into the Gmod Universe and has taken his place as a member of the Gmod Monsters/TF2 Freaks. He's a positively cheerful lad who will do his best to sell 2 Refined for a Stout Shako (and mistakenly, vice versa). Demopan is generally docile and not dangerous. He seems oblivious to danger, and has even defeated Painis Cupcake by saying "NO!" to his "I will eat you" threat and placing a Stout Shako on his head. Afterwards, he proceeded to craft exactly 2 refined from Painis' clothes before disappearing with them, leaving Painis naked and confused. Demopan has also been seen coming to aid others randomly in times of need. Whether it be out of his own goodwill or the chances to trade and sell things is unknown. However, refusal to trade for his Stout Shakos can occasionally send Demopan into a blind rage against the "offender." He also shown in "Scout Steals from a Demopan" using his Demobum ability to kill a Scout when he stole his Pan and items by Demopan aiming his bum at the Scout which proceeds to hit him and farts, effectively killing the Scout. When Demopan wants to sell someone something, he usually holds the said item (usually a Stout Shako) out infront of him on his Pan. Though he mainly focuses on selling Stout Shakos, Demopan has also been seen selling other objects for the same price of 2 Refined. In the video "Unforseen Consequences of Tea Time," Demopan is seen trying to sell lemons to a disgruntled Cave Johnson, who angrily refuses the offer. Demopan has also been seen holding both the Stout Shako AND the 2 Refined Metal in his Pan at the same time, leaving people confused as to what he is trying to accomplish when he does that. He also once showed the shako in his pan followed up by the 2 Refined Metal. It is not known what Demopan does with all his Refined Metal obtained by trading his Shakos, but one might guess that he uses it for keys and/or crates for which to un-crate more Stout Shakos. It is also a possibility he uses them to craft Stout Shakos. Demopan has been shown to potentially be more intelligent than he primarily gives off. He knows to block attacks and make attempts to get the jump on someone, as seen here. Abilities *Whacking things and people with great force using his Frying Pan. He can use said pan to protect himself from bullets and minor projectiles. *Charging. *Able to go from TradePlaza to TradePlaza instantly. *Incredible salesman influence. *Ability to throw a Stout Shako, effectively using it as a ranged attack. Seen in TF2 Freak Fight. *Swelling up to enourmous size (rarely happens) *Demobum ability for when his pan is stolen/removed/shot from his arm Faults and Weaknesses Demopan's obliviousness to any signs of danger can be considered both a weakness and a power. While he has used it to escape trouble before, it could get him into trouble if he meets the wrong person. One could simply attack him without him seeing it coming. He also can't resist what seems like a good trade and is oblivious to whatever detrimental or outright dangerous effects the item he's trading for might possess, as seen in the Freak Fight linked above. He can also be disarmed and defeated by knocking the Pan clear out of his hand but he is shown to kill a Scout using his Demobum ability even without the Pan on his hand when the said Scout stole his hat, Stout Shakos and his Pan. Some people mistakenly think giving him a Stout Shako will make him go away or is his goal. Like as in this example http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdDkxDrNnKw at 2:00 Likewise, he can be recruited or shooed away by trading with him. Obviously the best way to do this is to trade two refined for one of his stout shakos. Variations Seepan: The Seeman (RED) version of Demopan. Debotpan: The MvM version of Demopan. He was originally created by YouTube user marcoDoctorwho and appeared in the cut-off prevention frame of the video "Painis Cupcake meets Painis Botcake" Quotes "Stout Shako for 2 refined!" "Thanks mate!" Characters TF2 Freak GMod Monster Stout Shako 2 refined "I hope i did't scare you with my face-to-face panface" in TF2 Freak fight "Ya bleeding idiot" "Demo demo pan" As seen on "DemoDemoPan" Videos *TF2 Freak Fight, Intelligent Heavy VS Demopan *Worst Trade Ever: A Rabbid's Underdog Story *Coach's Bet (Gmod) Trivia * Demopan makes a cameo in Soldier's Magnificent Adventure. Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Monsters made by ichbinpwnzilla Category:BLU Team